Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy VII
Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy VII is a remake of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy for PS2 written by Portal-Kombat. It is effectively the seventh game in the Jak and Daxter series as a whole- represented by "VII" in the title. However, the VII also stands for "version two" as it is a remake of a previous game, the first installment in the series. It is a platformer for Nintendo Wii. Story It is basically identical to the original story, with a couple changes mostly concerning locales. Jak and Daxter are two students of the Green Sage in Sandover Village. However, one day the two of them disobey the sage by sneaking to the supposedly cursed Misty Island. On Misty Island, they overhear two mysterious figures commanding a group of Lurkers to seek out Precursor artifacts. Although they think they overheard the conversation unnoticed, a Lurker sentry silently watches them and follows them without giving word to the others. Jak and Daxter discover a strange open vat of a mysterious dark purple ooze. At that moment, the Lurker ambushes them. Jak quickly sidesteps the attack and uses the Lurker's rushing movement to cause it to barge past him- right into Daxter, who was unfortunately lingering on the edge of the vat. The Lurker and Daxter both fall into the ooze and appear to be disintegrated at first, but then Daxter is regurgitated somehow- in the form of an Ottsel, a strange mammal which is supposedly a hybrid of an otter and a weasel. Jak travels back to Sandover Village to consult with the Green Sage as to how he can turn Daxter back to normal. The Green Sage informs them that there is only one person who could possibly turn Daxter back to normal, and nobody's heard from him in ages- the mysterious sage of Dark Eco, Gol Acheron. But he lives far, far to the north and there will be many trials and tribulations before they can reach his home. With help from the A-Grav Zoomer (one of Keira's inventions) they are able to travel through certain territories that can't be passed on foot. But the journey is made more difficult by a Lurker threat spreading across the land in search of Precursor artifacts. Just who are the two leaders of the Lurker army? Why would they need Precursor artifacts? Answers to the questions of the past and future may unravel in the Precursor Legacy. Characters *Jak- Studies under the Green Sage in Sandover Village. He's not a person of many words, but has enough humor to be good friends with Daxter, at least. *Daxter- Studies under the Green Sage with Jak. After falling into a vat of Dark Eco, he turned into an Ottsel. What caused transformation instead of destruction? *Samos- The sage of Green Eco lives in Sandover Village. He's one of the wisest people in the world, but he's got a bit of a short temper issue. *Keira- The Green Sage's daughter and an unparalleled mechanic. Among her many inventions are the A-Grav Zoomer and the Scout Fly. *Red Sage- The sage of Red Eco lives in Rock Village. He's the biggest sage and probably the strongest, but he's an easy-going, well-tempered guy. *Blue Sage- The sage of Blue Eco lives in Basin City. He's not so much eccentric as he is incredibly engrossed in his profession... to put it nicely. *Yellow Sage- The sage of Yellow Eco lives in River Town. He's a bit trigger-happy, something that runs in his family. Never says no to muskrat stew. *Gol Acheron- The sage of Dark Eco lives in the Shadow Wetlands. Given his dangerous study and residence, nobody has spoken to him in ages. *Maia Acheron- Gol Acheron's sister. Said to be studying Dark Eco as well. Although there can only be one sage, others can study Eco too. Eco Mysterious energies that existed since the time of the Precursors, they have various properties and uses. There are sages devoted to the study of particular types of Eco. Jak and Daxter will have to harness different forms of Eco and master their uses in order to succeed on their quest. Vents of all types of Eco will give Jak a full charge of that type of Eco if he stands on one. *Green Eco- The energy of life in the natural world, Green Eco is usually found in individual cells. When Jak takes damage he'll lose Green Eco, so in order to keep him going you'll have to avoid damage and pick up as much Green Eco as you can. Jak always has a certain Green Eco charge represented by a green circle. As he takes damage from hazards and enemies, the circle will turn black in a clockwise fashion. *Blue Eco- The energy of... energy, it seems. It is a crackling electric blue substance that makes Jak perform all physical actions twice as fast in addition to activating certain Precursor objects. However, it has a limited circle gauge. This runs out rather quickly so it is important that Jak finish whatever tasks are open to him while he's charged with Blue Eco before it fades away. *Yellow Eco- Eco used for rapid projectile attacks. Although it's mostly for battles, it may be useful if there's something you need to break from a distance. It has a limited circle gauge similar to Blue Eco, so this ability will only be granted for a limited time. *Red Eco- Eco that strengthens your physical moves in terms of damage output, but it can slow you down and make you heavier as well. It has a limited circle gauge, so this ability will only be granted for a limited time. *Dark Eco- Eco so dangerous that even the Precursors feared it. This stuff is dangerous as mist and can deplete a Green Eco charge, but in concentrated form such as liquids it can be immediately fatal for objects submerged in it. *White Eco- Given the balance of all things natural in the world, perhaps there is a White Eco counterpart to Dark Eco. Studies have been made, but there is no solid evidence that it exists at all. Precursor Prizes Although there are many Precursor items all and structures littering the face of the planet, only two are of any immediate interest to Jak and Daxter. You'll need Precursor Orbs in order to pay people, it's like the barter system of the world. Each area has a certain amount of Precursor Orbs in different places. Although some are hidden, they are plentiful enough so that you'll be collecting them as you stumble across them. However, Power Cells are tougher to get. There are 150 of these in the entire world. You'll need to collect certain amounts of Power Cells in order to upgrade your A-Grav Zoomer to progress on your journey. Power Cells are sometimes held by villagers who will hand them over if you help them out, but they are usually scattered about the wilds in hard to reach places. Useful Inventions Keira made 18 squadrons of Scout Flies to search out spots all over the world for Power Cells. But it appears that Lurkers have trapped the Scout Flies in red crates to stop them from surveying areas! Each squad has seven Scout Flies- if you can find all seven in each area you'll get a Power Cell. Her other invention is a machine called the A-Grav Zoomer (A-Grav stands for Anti-Gravity). There are some areas of the world that are too treacherous to cross by foot, so you'll need to ride on this quick machine to get through. However, some places will require certain upgrades fueled by Power Cells in order to pass them. *A-Grav Magnets: The first upgrade for Keira's machine serves to get it off the ground. It takes 10 Power Cells to activate. *Heat Shield: The second upgrade counteracts fires strong enough to melt Precursor metal- until the gauge runs out. It takes 30 Power Cells to activate. *Hover Beam: Actually, this is the Blue Sage's invention made to lift a boulder out of the way. Keira knows that it would take 40 Power Cells to activate. *Anticorrupter: The third upgrade negates a strange electromagnetic field that shuts down machines near a certain perimeter. It takes 70 Power Cells to activate. *Dark Eco Shield: The final upgrade generates a light that shields you from Dark Eco for a limited time. It takes 110 Power Cells to activate, as well as something to convert the Power Cell's energy into a strong light barrier- this could take a while... Jak's Skills *Walk: Control Stick. *Run: Tilt Control Stick sharply. *Jump: Press (A) once. *Double Jump: Press (A) twice. *Crouch: Hold ® to duck down. While holding ® you can crawl around. *Spring: Hold ® and quickly release to spring upwards. *Roll: Press (Z) once. *Lunge: Press (Z) to roll, then press (A) to transition into a lunge in the direction you rolled. *Combo Attack: A standard one-two punch and then a quick kick, just press (B) a couple times. *Spin Attack: Stand in place and spin to knock enemies away and off balance with (B) and (X). It also works if you press (B) during a jump. It is incredibly handy this way. *Uppercut: Press (B) during a spring to barrage the enemy with a quick combination in an upwards direction. *Ground Pound: During a jump, press (X) to slam downwards. You'll bounce back up, so you can do this multiple times. *Strike: Lunge at a foe and press (B) as well to knock the enemy back and deal big damage- your best attack. *Kick: Press (X) to do a powerful kick. This is best used for individual enemies rather than groups. *Eco Shoot: When you have Yellow Eco, press (Y) to shoot Yellow Eco at enemies. *Face Forwards: Press (L) to swivel the camera behind Jak and Daxter. *Look Around: Control the camera with the © stick. Areas Most areas have 8 Power Cells, but A-Grav Zoomer areas only have 1 Power Cell each. There is also a "hidden" Power Cell that makes the total go from 149 to 150. *Sandover Village *Sandover Coast *Misty Island *Jungle Rapids *Rock Village *Toadstool Caves *Precursor Mines *Fissure of Flame *Basin City *Cursed Village *Grand Estate *Mountain Ridge *The Waterworks *River Town *Lurker Bastion *Cold Labyrinths *Firestorm Island *Sandstorm Island *Windy Ravine *Shadow Wetlands *Lost Precursor City *Dark Eco Tube *Hidden Entrance *North Crater Citadel *The Dark Eco Silos Enemies Enemies of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy VII Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Wii Games Category:Jak and Daxter Games